Sweetest Nightmare
by FillMeWithInk
Summary: El detective consultor más famoso -y de hecho, único- del mundo es humano, y como tal, a veces también tiene miedo por las noches. Pero John Watson sabe cómo tranquilizarle. One-shot.


**SWEETEST NIGHTMARE**

_By: FillMeWithInk_

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes son enteramente propiedad de la magnífica mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la ambientación elegida para este capítulo de Moffat y Gatiss, a los que agradezco enormemente la grandiosa idea de presentarnos un Sherlock tan atrapante e inteligente en nuestra época actual._

_La trama es mía, y no gano nada con ella salvo satisfacción personal. Disfruta con la lectura, espero que te guste, quienquiera que seas._

**_-...- pensamientos de Sherlock_**

_-...- diálogo de personajes_

* * *

><p>Sería totalmente absurdo pensar que una mente puramente empirista y racional, además de prodigiosa, fuese capaz de dejarse llevar por el miedo. De rendirse ante las sombras de la oscuridad de las noches, o de los tétricos crujidos de las maderas antiguas bajo unas pisadas lentas.<p>

Lo esperado, lo más probable, sería que si una mente es capaz de deducir los crímenes más enrevesados con tan sólo un pequeño vistazo a un cadáver, ésta evidentemente no tuviera miedo de nada. No con todo lo que ha presenciado.

Y, sería ante todo, irónico, si semejante leyenda en vida fuera engañada por el soplido del viento sobre unas cortinas, o el goteo de una tormenta sobre los tejados de Baker Street, y por un minúsculo momento sintiera el pánico helarle las venas.

Pero, por extraño que parezca, así es.

**_"Estímulo; miedo"._**

En las noches como esta, cuando la brisa de invierno arrecia en las solitarias calles londinenses y la niebla cubre los empedrados de humedad resbaladiza, Sherlock Holmes, el detective consultor más famoso –y de hecho el único- del mundo, siente pavor.

Bajo las sudorosas sábanas de su cama, revueltas por sus temblores, Sherlock aprieta los ojos al recordar al Sabueso de Baskerville, y puede sentir su respiración fúnebre en el rostro, casi puede notar cómo su cuerpo se encuentra entre las patas del basto animal y sus fauces lo desgarran.

Sherlock sabe lo que pasó. Sabe que el asesino, el verdadero monstruo de Baskerville, no era más que un hombre. Un loco empeñado en perfeccionar aquella extraña sustancia, decidido a finalizar el proyecto _H.O.U.N.D_ como si se tratara de algún estúpido argumento para un nuevo cómic americano. Y, sin embargo, aquella parte sensible de él, ese lado vulnerable que había acallado y desconocido desde que era un crío y había revivido con la entrada de John a su maniática vida no paraba de recordar al monstruoso ser sobre la hondonada, y los disparos, y los escalofríos que le recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies.

Se odió en aquel instante, por olvidar todo lo que había aprendido para protegerse todos aquellos años; ya que, si algo podía agradecer –silenciosamente hablando, por supuesto- a su hermano Mycroft era el proporcionarle esa idea, ese valioso conocimiento que se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez como un mantra:_ "los sentimientos no son una ventaja"_.

Pero en ese momento crucial, justo cuando era necesario, había sido incapaz de mantenerse firme, su lado racional había sucumbido a su debilidad, a sus instintos más humanos, y se había dejado llevar.

Pupilas dilatadas, cejas arqueadas, boca seca, dificultad para tragar, salivación excesiva, respiración errática, temblor, sudor frío… La necesidad de gritar desesperadamente.

Puro horror.

Sherlock, de niño, nunca había tenido miedo a historias de fantasmas, ni a la oscuridad. De hecho, que él recordara, nunca había tenido miedo a nada. Ni siquiera miedo a la muerte, pues un chico como él era capaz de comprender que ésta escapaba a los deseos humanos.

Pero Sherlock, al ver los ojos rojos como rubíes de fuego en las cuencas del enorme monstruo, temió ver la imagen de la misma Parca ante él, aunque no precisamente por su vida.

Sino por la de John.

Sherlock sintió pavor sólo de imaginarse el cuerpo de John entre las fauces del feroz cánido, y la misma sensación amarga que le recorrió en la hondonada se transportaba hasta su cuerpo justo ahora, poniéndole la piel de gallina, sabiendo que se había vuelto su peor pesadilla.

Perder a John, a su único compañero, su único amigo… la única persona a la que ha querido en toda su existencia. Sherlock sabe que estaría acabado. Quizás por fuera se mostraría firme tras unas semanas, pero por dentro estaba seguro de que no se repondría jamás. Que viviría con la culpa y la pena hasta el fin de sus días atormentándolo.

_-John…_

Sherlock se destapa, y haciendo uso del poco aplomo que le queda esta noche, se sienta en la cama y pone los pies sobre la fría y vieja madera, dispuesto a levantarse.

Toma la colcha y la coloca sobre sus hombros. No encuentra su bata, y no hay luz porque rompió la lámpara de su cómoda durante el último experimento que hizo en la cocina –por supuesto, era absolutamente necesario y con fines científicos y razonables-.

Abre la puerta de su habitación con un chirrido y se aventura en la negrura del pasillo, caminando a sobresaltos, hasta llegar al umbral de la de la habitación de John. Toma la manija entre los dedos de su mano derecha y hace fuerza suavemente sobre ella, hasta abrir la puerta con sigilo para no despertar al doctor.

Con la tenue luz amarilla de las farolas, Sherlock distingue a Watson sobre la cama, acostado en un nido de sábanas y respirando tranquilamente.

La habitación de John no es fría como la suya, sino todo lo contrario: el aroma a suavizante para lana, jabón y almizcle de hombre inunda cada rincón de las cuatro paredes, se nota el meticuloso orden en el que mantiene sus objetos personales, e incluso el papel pintado del cuarto, de tonos amarillos y ocres, le proporciona un sentimiento de calidez hogareño que creía olvidado.

_-¿Sherlock?-_ John asoma su cabeza de entre las almohadas, con los ojillos medio cerrados y la voz rasposa y somnolienta- _¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a estas horas?_

_-John, teng-._ Sherlock se calla, avergonzado con lo que ha estado a punto de confesar.

_-¿Miedo? ¿Tienes miedo?-_ la mirada incrédula del doctor lo inspecciona desde la cama y un deje de incomodidad le baila en el cerebro, coloreándole las mejillas con pena.

Watson hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza, invitándolo a sentarse en su cama _–sólo no podía dormir-_ dice, agradeciendo en silencio el gesto y mirando a John compungido. _–John, a veces, pienso en aquel caso, cuando estuvimos en Baskerville, y yo…_

_-Sherlock-_ John lo llama para que alce la mirada, ahora clavada en las sábanas del doctor-_ el Sabueso no era real, eres muy pragmático, deberías saberlo-_ las palabras de John se clavan en el pecho del detective, que profiere un minúsculo suspiro triste.

El doctor Watson estudia a Sherlock con asombro, porque la imagen que le transmiten sus ojos le muestran a un niño desvalido y totalmente desolado, no el valiente y determinado detective que acostumbra a ver durante su día a día, en los casos, ante las burlas de los ineptos policías de Scotland Yard…

Parece que toda la arrogancia de la que Sherlock hace acopio normalmente no es más que una máscara de soledad, y el corazón de John se estruja en su pecho con algo parecido al cariño, como la ternura, y siente un impulso.

_-Sherlock… Yo también me asusté, aquella noche en la hondonada-_ los ojos del detective se ciernen sobre él, aguados- _y sé que siempre intentas ser frío y calculador, es algo que Mycroft y tú lleváis en la sangre; pero créeme cuando te digo que no es malo ser algo más… humano, de vez en cuando. No debes avergonzarte por tener momentos de vulnerabilidad, porque somos personas, somos frágiles, manipulables y emocionales, y por mucho que intentes huir de lo que eres, no puedes. Así que me temo que no serás completamente feliz hasta que comprendas eso._

John toma la mano de Sherlock que está apoyada sobre el colchón y acerca sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo, reconfortando al detective, cuyo rostro muestra una minúscula sonrisa relajada, una mueca de felicidad imperceptible.

_-Gracias, John._

_-De nada Sherlock, y ahora, vamos a dormir; no sé tú, pero yo mañana tengo consulta en y no estaría bien que llegase tarde-_ sonríe con gracia, riéndose entre dientes del pequeño chiste, y Sherlock le mira maravillado.

_-¿Dormiremos juntos?-_ John sólo niega con la cabeza y les arropa con las sábanas, abrazándose al esbelto cuerpo del detective y entrelazando sus pies.

_-Ah, Hombre de Hielo, intenta no sonrojarte y que tu corazón no lata tan deprisa, sino sí que me desvelaré. Buenas noches._

_-Muy gracioso, doctor-_ el detective se acomoda entre sus brazos tras dejar un beso sobre la frente de John- _Buenas noches._

**_"Te quiero"._**


End file.
